In too deep
by xxa7xx
Summary: It's the middle of the night and a group of friends have nothing to do. At least until they decide to get back at Dan. Brase, Naley, and Leyton. Completely AU.


It was 2:31 am.

Haley, Peyton, Lucas, Nathan, and Brooke were driving around looking for somthing to do. Peyton was driving and Lucas sat next to her. Nathan, Haley, and Brook were in the backseat.

Brooke: Turn on the radio please Peyton

Peyton: Alright

She turned a knob and the radio came in, filling the car with noise. Brooke started to sing along with the music and Peyton joined her along with Haley. Nathan covered his ears jokingly and Lucas just laughed. They drove another half mile before finally Peyton stopped the car suddenly in front of a group of dark houses.

Lucas: Peyton?

Haley: What's up Peyton?

Peyton: I forgot Brooke! Chase just moved into that house.

She pointed to a large two story house painted white with a brown front door. The lawn was cut and the yard was kept tidy. It was nothing out of the ordinary but to Brooke it meant alot. She let out a shriek of happiness.

Brooke: Oh my God when?!

Peyton: Just the other day I think.

Lucas: You know Brooke, you should go see if he's home.

Brooke: At 2:00 in the morning, seriously Lucas?

Haley: Yeah just go and knock.

Nathan: If his parents awnser, run for it.

Brooke laughed, she felt nervous because ever since Chase found out about that stupid tape she made with Nathan, thigns weren't the same between the two of them.

Peyton: Are you going to do it?

Brooke: Well...

Haley: Come on brooke, what's the worse that could happen?

Brooke: He'll probably be asleep.

Lucas: Just go and see.

Brooke:...Okay

The others watched Brooke get out of the car and walk up the dark driveway. She walked up onto the porch and took a deep breath before knocking on the door. Almost immediatly Chase awnsered. He looked just the way Brooke remembered him. She felt even more nervous.

Chase: Brooke, what are you doing here...so late?

Brooke: Yeah I know i'm the last person you wanted to see on your doorstep in the middle of the night but-

Before she could finish her sentence Chase hugged her, it was a friendly kind of hug. Not the greeting Brooke expected buts he didn't mind.

_In the car_

The the four teenagers watched as Brooke and Chase hugged.

Lucas: I see they missed each other

Haley:...Alot.

Nathan laughed.

Back at the front porch Chase and Brooke pulled away from each other

Brooke: I really did miss you know, hanging out with you and stuff...

Chase: Well so did I.

Brooke smiled at him, she wasn't sure what else to say. Of course she was wondering why Chase was awake so late at night, but she was glad he was.

Brooke: So um, we're just driving around doing nothing so if you wanted to...you know...hang out with us, that's cool.

She really expected Chase to say no, but he just nodded and smiled at her.

Chase: Sure, i'll be right back.

He went back into the house and Brooke turned to the car looking both excited and very surprised. A moment later Chase was back, he pulled on a jacket and grabbed a house key before shutting the door. Together the two of them walked back to the car and climbed int the backseat. Luckly it wasn't crowded.

Haley: Alright now let's go do somthing fun.

Peyton: Like what?

After a short silence Lucas sat up straight and looked out the window.

Lucas: Hey pull over.

Peyton didn't ask, just pulled the car into a small parking lot out front of a convenient store, the kind that stayed open all night and day. Nathan gave Lucas a curious look.

Nathan: what are we doing?

Lucas: I have an idea, we all agree Dan is the biggest jerk like ever, right?

Nathan: Yes

Peyton: Sure.

Lucas: So let's go and do somthing to get back at him.

Haley: What are you getting at here?

Lucas: Let's like...egg his house.

It was a great idea to everyone. They all agreed ad Lucas went into the store with Nathan and Haley while everyone else waited in the car. There was only one other customer, an older guy who was looking through the sodas. Lucas led Nathan and Haley to the back of the store where they found eggs. After buying a few cartons they went back to the car.

Lucas was now driving while Peyton sat in the passangers seat. He drove them all the way to Dans house. He was probably asleep right now. The hosue was dark and no lights were visible inside. The six of then got out from the car.

Chase: Who's this guy again?

He helped Brooke out from the backseat.

Lucas: Sombody I wish I didn't know...

Chase gave Broke a puzzled look, she only laughed.

Nathan: give me one Lucas.

He pointed to the eggs that were in the trunk of the car. Lucas handed him an egg.

Peyton: Remember if anybody catches us-

Brooke: Run.

Peyton: Yeah, good job.

Nathan threw the egg he was holding at one of the upstairs windows. It splattered against the window panes. Lucas toook an egg and threw it at the front door.

Peyton: What if we get caught?

Nathan: Don't worry it's fun. Here try it Haley.

He handed her an egg, she didn't even hesitate to throw it at the house. It hit one of the downstairs windows. Peyton reluctently took an egg and hurled it at the front door.

Peyton: You're right this is fun.

She threw another egg and so did Brooke. Chase looked around like he didn't know what to do. Finally he picked up and egg and tossed it at the front of the house. By now alot of yolk and egg shells covered the windows, door, and shutters. Brooke picked up an egg and threw it at another upstairs widnow.

Brooke: Why didn't we think of this sooner?

Haley: I know

Peyton threw another egg which splattered against the sode if the house.

Nathan: we should go get some toilet paper too

Haley laughed and threw yet another egg at the house. Suddenly a light came on

Dan: Who's there?!

Lucas: Oh crap

Brooke: Dammit, run!

The six teens raced to the car and got inside. They drove away still laughing about their prank.

Nathan: It's going to take him forever to clean all that up.

Peyton: good idea Lucas.

After driving around bored for another hour or so they all got tired. Nathan kissed Haley goodnight before she left the car and they dropped Chase and Brook off next. Brooke was staying over at Chases house for the night. Finally they got back to Lucas' house past 3:30 am.

Nathan said somthing about going to bed and went inside. Lucas and Peyton stayed in the car.

Peyton: That was fun and pretty exciting.

Lucas laughed and she smiled. After another moment Lucas leaned forward and kissed Petyon.

_The next morning_

Lucas was sitting at breakfast eating cereal with Nathan. To their dismay Dan arrived at the house and came inside. after talking to Lucas' mom he walked into the kitchen and loked at the boys.

Dan: The strangest thing happened last night. Some idiots egged my house. I still haven't gotten it cleaned up. It's probably those damn vandals who keep stealing mailboxes too.

Nathan kept from laughing and even Lucas had to stop himself from smiling. They continued eating breakfast. Dan didn't suspect a thing.

**A/N: This is the result of boredom**


End file.
